Buccaneer
}} The Buccaneer is a 2-door coupé/personal luxury car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV (where it is misspelled "Bucanneer"), Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Albany in the HD Universe. Design ''GTA: San Andreas'' The Buccaneer is based on a 1970-1972 Chevrolet Monte Carlo (probably the 1972 model, as it doesn't have turning signals on the bumper). Its design resembles that of the Picador, as both cars take inspiration from vehicles built upon the Chevelle platform. ''GTA IV'' The Albany Buccaneer in GTA IV looks more like the 1971-1973 Buick Riviera, while it still broadly draws inspiration from the 1970-1972 Monte Carlo (but it has lost much of its fastback profile and has exaggerated proportions), but is also influenced by other vehicles. The front end looks closer to that of the 1974 Chevrolet Caprice and even more so 1974 Cadillacs because of the hood ornament. ''GTA: Chinatown Wars'' The GTA Chinatown Wars rendition retains the Monte Carlo influences, leaning more towards the design of the GTA San Andreas rendition, although it is far shorter than both its previous renditions. Its wide headlights echo the double headlights of the GTA IV rendition. ''GTA V'' In GTA V the Buccaneer's design is changed completely from GTA IV. The front strongly represents the 1963-1965 Buick Riviera, specifically the 65 model, as the stacked headlights were only in that model. It also appears to draw inspiration from both the first generation Pontiac Grand Prix for its headlights, 1966 GTO for the grille unit, and the '67 Pontiac LeMans for the vinyl roof. The rear of the vehicle is reminiscent of a 1966 Chevrolet Chevelle SS with its similar square, concave-folded tail lights and inner reverse lights with a black matte strip running along the back of the trunk connecting the two. Buccaneer Custom The Buccaneer Custom is a custom variant of the Buccaneer exclusive for Grand Theft Auto Online, which features highly-advanced modifications, and hydraulics enabled, not present on the standard Buccaneer. To obtain, the player simply needs to purchase a standard Buccaneer, take it to Benny's Original Motor Works and upgrade the vehicle to "Buccaneer Custom" for $390,000. Once the upgrade is purchased, many additional modifications will become available, such as interior modifications, hydraulics, sound systems, vinyls, paint-jobs, plaques, and interior features. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''GTA: San Andreas'' The Picador slightly outperforms the Buccaneer in acceleration and handling, but the Buccaneer has a higher top speed. Despite its lowrider-like appearance, it can only be modified at TransFender. It houses a high power and torque large displacement V8 engine under the bonnet of the car. ''GTA IV'' The Buccaneer is a fairly heavy car, needing a V8 to lug around its portly weight, however its cornering is acceptable at low speeds. Its back end is prone to fishtailing when cornering at high speeds. Its top speed is about 102 mph (164 kph). The name "Bucanneer", seen when the player enters the vehicle, is clearly a typographical error — the name is spelled correctly on the rear of the car, in Stevie's text message requesting the car, and within game files. GTA IV Overview ''GTA V'' The Buccaneer, despite being based on a heavy luxury coupe, has the highest speed of all the muscle cars, with it achieving about 198 mph. This is not a very big advantage however, as muscle cars such as the Gauntlet and Blade only go 3 or 4 mph slower. Braking is acceptable, but nothing too spectacular or noteworthy. Having a decently powerful V8 under the hood, acceleration is average, achieving 60 mph in the 5 second range. GTA V's Buccaneer sports '440 GT' badges, suggesting that the engine has a displacement of 440 cubic inches or 7.2 litres. The Buccaneer is able to go through most corners without spinning out, and oversteer is quite minimal, which is surprising for a vehicle of its size and weight. Overall the Buccaneer is a solid muscle car, where despite having the highest speed in its class, has statistics that are common with the category. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Variants * In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Buccaneer, along with the Tampa and the Manana, is a gang car of the Da Nang Boys. It can only be found in the Easter Basin and Garver Bridge region in San Fierro, along with the Tampa. They can sometimes be spotted in Las Venturas near The Four Dragons Casino driving around the strip or parked in parking garages. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, a Buccaneer is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, with a uniquely candy maroon and black body color. As a new Buccaneer will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. * In Chinatown Wars, a Buccaneer is the first car in the game available for the player to steal. This Buccaneer has a unique white color and can't be found anywhere else. The player can store it just directly after the mission ends. * In Grand Theft Auto V, there are unique modified Buccaneers belonging to the Los Santos Vagos, Families, and Ballas gangs. These gang variants feature a custom chin spoiler, dechromed rear bumper, custom grille, vented hood, drag spl muscle wheels, limo window tint, a painted roof, and competition suspension. Gang members will open fire on the player if he/she attempts to steal one of their cars. If Franklin steals a Families Buccaneer, he will be ignored. The same applies for the GTA Online Protagonist, although care must be taken as players may sometimes get a bounty if stealing a Families' Buccaneer. * There are unique non-gang modified variants that can be found in El Burro Heights at the bus junkyard on the corner of South Shambles Street and Hanger Way, most often at night. These share the same upgrades as the gang variants but with unique paint. The non-gang modified variants feature unique matte unknown green with unique unknown green pearlescent paint, dark green secondary paint, and unique feltzer brown wheels. Similar unique non-gang modified variants of the Manana, Peyote, and Tornado can be found parked at the same bus junkyard as well as in front of Olson's Autos on El Rancho Boulevard in Cypress Flats, most often during the day. Modifications ''GTA: San Andreas'' *The Buccaneer can be modified at TransFender: ''GTA V'' * Stock options and performance upgrades (brakes, suspension, etc.) excluded ''GTA Online'' Buccaneer Custom Once the "Buccaneer Custom" upgrade is purchased on the standard Buccaneer for $390,000, the following modifications will be available: *TBA Note: Hydraulics will automatically be fitted, albeit with low functionality. Other hydraulics will be available. Image Gallery Buccaneer GTA IV.png|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Bucanneer-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The requested Bucanneer in Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. Wrecked_beta_Esperanto_or_Buccaneer.jpg|A wreck found in South Bohan, similar to the Buccaneer and Esperanto. Possibly a leftover beta model. Famalies-buccancer-front-gtav.png|Families Buccaneer (Rear quarter view). Ballas-buccancer-front-gtav.png|Ballas Buccaneer (Rear quarter view). AlbanyBuccaneerVagos-Front-GTAV.png|Vagos Buccaneer (Rear quarter view). Locations ''GTA: San Andreas'' * Bayside Marina parking lot, Tierra Robada. * Very common in Easter Basin and Esplanade North because these are Da Nang Boys territories. * Spawns anywhere when the "junk cars" cheat is activated. ''GTA IV'' + Episodes from Liberty City * Mostly spawns in Beachgate, Firefly Island and Hove Beach (Broker). * Rarely spawn in Boulevard, Fortside, Bohan Industrial, Little Bay, Northern Gardens and South Bohan (Bohan). * Very rarely spawn in North Holland, Northwood, Star Junction, Presidents City (Algonquin), Schottler and Beechwood City (Broker). ''GTA: Chinatown Wars'' *Relatively common around Broker. *Sometimes seen in Bohan. *Common around East Holland and northern Algonquin. ''GTA V'' * Very common in Grove Street and Davis. * A special yellow and black Buccaneer is driven by the Vagos and can be found driving and parked in Rancho. * A special purple and gold Buccaneer is driven by the Ballas and can be found driving and parked in Grove Street. * A special green and black Buccaneer is driven by The Families and can be found driving and parked in Chamberlain Hills. ''GTA Online'' * Spawns frequently when being requested by Simeon Yetarian for his Import/Export Garage. * Vagos variant spawns frequently in the parking lots of LTD Gasoline and Herr Kutz Barber in Davis. * Spawns at daytime on the Los Santos Freeway and the Senora Freeway. Trivia General * The Buccaneer plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Playback FM. **GTA IV: Vladivostok FM. **GTA Chinatown Wars: Alchemist. **GTA V: Channel X. * The GTA San Andreas and GTA IV versions looks very similar to each other. * Found in Midnight Club 2, another game made by Rockstar, there is a muscle car called the 1971 Bestia . It appears that the design for the Buccanneer in Grand Theft Auto V takes heavy inspiration from this vehicle. Coincidently the Bestia is unlocked in Los Angeles, the city that Los Santos is based on. However, the player can make the Buccaneer have a resemblance to this car painting it bright purple with a pearl white effect on the paint. * The Buccaneer is one of seven updated vehicles in GTA V that do not also appear in their GTA IV and its episodes models. The other vehicles are the Sentinel, the Schafter (first generation), the Feltzer, the Coquette, the Police Cruiser, the Packer the Police Maverick * On the Rockstar Social Club, viewing their muscle car Online, will display as the Buccaneer, as it has a similar shape to the car, although upgrades on your personal car remains the same unless changed. ''GTA: San Andreas * Due to the low height of its driver's seat, CJ will kick the car's occupant when stealing the car in GTA San Andreas. ''GTA IV'' * Upon completion of Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV, the Buccaneer may be sold at his garage for $1,800. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, a Buccaneer appears with single headlights in a body shop business sign. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, the steering wheel bears a Declasse emblem. * The GTA IV version of this car somewhat resembles the Tampa, and also the GTA IV rendition of the Emperor. ''GTA V'' + Online * Strangely, the engine of the GTA V version is incredibly quiet, despite that it's one of the fastest cars of its class. * The Buccaneer is one of three cars in GTA V with vertical headlights, the others being the Peyote and the Glendale. The Buccaneer is also the only muscle car with this feature. * The gang variant of the Buccaneer in GTA Online nets the players $9,875 in Los Santos Customs upon selling it. Navigation }} de:Buccaneer es:Buccaneer pl:Buccaneer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with Multiple Generations Category:Vehicles requested by Simeon Category:Muscle Cars Category:Lowriders Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Cars with Hydraulics